planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update Number 14
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Game Updates SOE Player Studio PlanetSide 2 now supports SOE Player Studio submissions. This means that players can submit art assets for use in game and if we end up using them, we share 40% of the net sales of that item with the player that created it. Our first batch of player made items go live in this update! For all the specifics and details about the program and how you can participate check out the Player Studio webpage here (Currently available only for US players). Default Keybind Changes The following keybinds have changed in the default mappings. This affects new players and players who reset their keybinds to default. The following default mappings have changed: *Vehicle Headlights: This functionality had two keybinds. The extra binding to has been removed. The is still bound to headlights. *Open Friends Page: -> (Friends List) *Redeploy Toggle: Added (Un-deploy). This key was previously not used. *Instant Action Toggle: Added (Instant Action). These changes are to improve accessibility of Instant Action and Redeploy, particularly for new players who may find the former and keys awkward and forgettable. Instant Action and Redeploy are now next to each other and within easy reach. The Friends List is still next to other social keys like outfit and squad page hotkeys. Players who are organizing other players and instructing them to redeploy or use instant action should be aware that newer players may not have the same keybindings for those toggles as they do. Players coming from GU13 should see no change in their keybinds. Players who played Pre-GU13 but did not play during GU13 may find that their Instant Action key is no longer bound. This can be corrected by setting the Instant Action toggle to whichever key the player wishes in the keybinding settings. New in the Depot Available Now *Drakon Armor **This much-requested slimmed down armor has arrived in the Depot. *Lightning Lumifiber Trim **Three new Lumifiber Trims, in new colors and patterns. *Flash Lumiballs **Glowing antenna balls for your Flash. Coming Soon *Harasser Windshields **Now available in chrome and gold. *Sunderer Cosmetics **New exterior cosmetics and some old favorites in chrome and gold. Player Studio *Player created items are now available! Check out the first batch in the Infantry and Vehicle Gear sections of the Depot. Infantry Updates Suit Slot Balance Pass *Grenade Bandolier now has 1 additional rank for a total of 3 ranks. All cert costs have been adjusted. **Rank 1: Can carry a total of 2 grenades at a cost of 100 CP **Rank 2: Can carry a total of 3 grenades at a cost of 150 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 4 grenades at a cost of 500 CP *Munitions Pouch now has 1 additional rank for a total of 4 ranks. **Rank 1: Can carry a total of 1 additional rockets at a cost of 30 CP **Rank 2: Can carry a total of 2 additional rockets at a cost of 150 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 3 additional rockets at a cost of 500 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 4 additional rockets at a cost of 1000 CP Anyone who previously certed into Grenade Bandolier or Munitions Pouch will have the skills removed and the cert cost refunded; players can repurchase the skills whenever they desire. Nano Armor Cloak updated *Rank 1 **Max cloak time increased from 3 seconds to 6 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 15 seconds. *Rank 2 **Max cloak time increased from 4 seconds to 6.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 14 seconds. *Rank 3 **Max cloak time increased from 5 seconds to 7 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 13 seconds. *Rank 4 **Max cloak time increased from 6 seconds to 7.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 12 seconds. *Rank 5 **Max cloak time increased from 6 seconds to 8.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 11 seconds. **Additionally small arms fire resist is increased to 35%. Bug Fixes *NS-7 PDW now works with the ammunition belt *NS-7B PDW no longer gives 2 ribbons at 10 kills *NS-7B PDW ribbon names are now correct in the stats menu *Repair icon now displays above destroyed friendly turrets *Fixed claymores sometimes not detonating when approaching from behind *Nameplates on phalanx turrets should now reset properly when the gunner exits *Corrected an issue causing 1st person loadout issues when deploying on a squad member to a different continent from the death screen while in a MAX suit. *Fixed a bug preventing weapon camos that you didn’t own from being equipped on primary weapons in the VR zone *Trialed weapons that expire while equipped and offline can once again be used in the VR room *Fixed a bug that allowed dead players to Instant Action with a MAX *Fixed a bug that would negate your choice of a new class if you used instant action to deploy while dead *Fixed VR zoning so that the last selected profile in a non-VR will be respected *Fixed partial scope sway remaining on a weapon after removing a scope with sway on it *Fixed a bug where hitting terrain was causing drifter jumpjets to stall out. They should now work like they did as of GU12. Vehicle Updates Vehicle UI Changes *We now show up to FOUR whole digits in the HUD ammo counter for vehicles. The future is now, you guys. *The afterburner fuel display will now show up while in 3rd person view *There is now a lock-on indicator in 3rd person view Certification Changes *Auto detect range now decreases with each rank of Vehicle Stealth. The final rank of the cert line will remove you from the mini-map. **Flash: Each rank reduces it by 7 meters. (49/42/35/28/21/14/7/0) **Harasser, Sunderer, Lightning, Prowler, Vanguard and Magrider: Each rank reduces it by 25 meters. (75/50/25/0) **Liberator,Galaxy, Mosquito, Reaver and Scythe: Each rank reduces it by 58 meters. (174/116/58/0) Bug Fixes *Fixed a problem causing animation stutter in aircraft during high velocity maneuvers *Dual Photon Pods no longer display a ridiculously overblown fire rate, and instead display their actual rate of fire *Fixed a problem that caused the vehicle ownership HUD icon from displaying properly *The E540 Halberd no longer states that it is single faction use only UI Updates UI Load Time Reduction We now cache some of the UI screens that take the longest to load, including: *Main map *Minimap *Class/loadout screen This should speed up load times after the screen has been loaded once in a session. Improved Facility Connection Feedback *A lock icon will now be displayed on the HUD facility info panel if the facility is not connected to a friendly facility *Lock icons will also be displayed on the “nearby facility” HUD indicators if those facilities are not connected to a friendly facility Platoon Mute Toggle Added a toggle to the platoon leader’s platoon management screen that lets them mute everyone but themselves. Class Terminal Loadout Hotkeys *Pressing with terminal screen open will now resupply/equip your selected class *Press - to select Classes *Press - to select a Loadout Tab Waypoint Icons Added more visual distinction between waypoint icons: *Self waypoint: No chevron *Squad waypoint: One chevron *Platoon waypoint: Two chevrons *Platoon’s squad waypoint: Three chevrons Miscellaneous Changes *Added a “Territory Control” label to the pie chart on the Warpgate Terminal Screen *Capture notifications for regions other than the one you are in now display in chat and not on the HUD *Changed the titles of the server select screens from “Select Server” for both, to “Recommended Server(s)” and “All Servers” for the respective screens * now opens the chat box while in the main menu *Squad and platoon leaders are now represented by their star icons on both the minimap and full-screen map Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug preventing you from selecting a spawn location from the list that you had to scroll to see without the list resetting back to the top *The 2D icon for the Bahamut Mask should now match the in-game model *Menu chat box will no longer randomly take focus when not expanded Facility/Environment Updates Warpgate Rotation Rotated warpgates in a counter-clockwise fashion on Amerish, Indar, and Esamir Bug Fixes *The gravity lifts at the walled vehicle terminals, such as the Octagon, have all been fixed *Fixed an issue that caused the teleporter in the tutorial to not function in some instances *Fixed a floating AV turret at West Highlands Checkpoint *Corrected a problem preventing resources from being gained while earning experience in the regions on Esamir *Fixed a misplaced vehicle pad at the Allatum Botany Wing that was causing vehicles deployed there to drive directly into a wall *Moved Indar Comm Array's displayed spawn location to the correct position *Fixed a non-functional gravity pad near the vehicle terminal at Pale Canyon Chemical and Palos Solar Array *Fixed two missing AV turrets on the tower next to the main spawn room at Freyr Amp Station *Fixed an exploit allowing players to fire into the teleporter room at Frostbite Harbor from the outside *Stopped the left air terminal at Andvari South Bank from pitching newly spawned Liberators into the ground Category:Game Update